Trapped on a Deserted Island
by orla117
Summary: A passage I wrote about two girls who are left on a deserted island off of the coast of Athens and how they manage to escape certain death. Not really to do with Treasure Island, sort of similar in a way though. First FanFic, so please review!


Deserted Island Passage

It's been days, weeks perhaps and my body feels rigid now, like I haven't moved once in all this time. My mind is dazed and slow; strange, colourful dreams swirl dizzily around inside my head. They are so vivid, with the horrible and the heavenly all mixed into a bizarre jumble. Looking back, I wonder how Elena and I could have been so naïve as to allow such absurd, unwise and almost unrealistic events to happen to us. How could we possibly have been so oblivious to the very things our parents and friends warned us against? As I close my eyes for what could be the very last time, I pray for death to overtake me as swiftly and painlessly as possible…

_Shoes in hand, I stepped onto the warm, golden sand and sighed softly in contentment. The faded, weather-beaten boat we were supposed to be taking swayed in the shallow, shimmering waters of the harbour. We__ waded towards the boat, the sun dancing on my face, as the sand danced under my feet. After we had both climbed on board and fastened the life vests securely around us, the boat-driver gunned the engine and steered the boat towards the exit of the __harbour__. __Once it reached a point where it no longer had to go at a minimum speed, it accelerated, spraying water in both of our faces as we giggled in delight._

_Greece__ had been my idea! We had agreed to spend the last of our summer break there with both of our families. We chose a quaint and rustic hotel on the shoreline of Corfu. The __boat trip though, __had been Elena's idea,__ a means of escaping our parents' watchful eyes for a few hours and a chance to look around the glorious tiny islands dotted along the horizon. The scenery was amazing. So perfect it was like looking at a picture postcard. As the ever-moving horizon continued to grow, we passed what must have been at least the twenty-seventh island and I silently started to question the boat-driver. "Shouldn't we be heading back now? Surely we've headed out too far." I had considered voicing these concerns, but decided against it as he seemed old, experienced and totally familiar with the surroundings we were in._

_I leant back against the tattered, __frayed__ seat, letting out a yawn. The motion of the boat and the fresh air combined made me feel slightly tired. My hair whipping across my slightly sunburned face however, prevented me from slipping into slumber. Out of the blue, Elena leapt towards the left side of the boat and pointed towards an island roughly three hundred metres out; her short, smooth, blonde hair reflecting rays of sunlight. Shouting above the roar of the engine and gesturing with her hands, she signalled to the boat-driver to head towards it. Elena jumped up and down like an ecstatic child, hardly able to contain her excitement, rocking the boat as she did so. She beamed at me and had a crazed look in her eye. I caught her drift immediately; being the impetuous one, she wanted to explore the island. I rolled my eyes at her childishness and chuckled._

_The instant the boat hit the shallow sand close to the beach; Elena sprang out and headed towards the too-tall trees and thick undergrowth. I warned the boat-driver to wait until we got back, then I threw myself over the side and raced after her, leaving our bags, money and passports behind. As I dodged vines and trampled over braches, the forest streaked passed me like a green blur. It seemed as if I had entered another world. I scanned the forest that lay before me, but I could not catch a glimpse of Elena anywhere. Where could she be?_

_Without warning, I was tackled by some kind of animal. I let out a short, sharp shriek as I hurtled towards the ground, the creature landing on top of me. I struggled to get the critter off of me, but stopped abruptly when I heard high-pitched laughter erupt from the body. "ELENA!!" I cried. "GET OFF OF ME!!" This, unfortunately, only caused her to laugh even more. Eventually, I came to join in her laughter. After what had seemed like ten minutes, she finally decided to move from the extremely uncomfortable position we found ourselves in. Elena dusted off her shorts; stuck out her hand and gestured for me to take it. I rolled my eyes, but took her hand willingly. After removing most of the dirt and leaves which had stuck to me, I declared that it was time that we should head back to the aged boat. Elena reluctantly agreed. Once we emerged from the forest, we trod down to the shore, my heart beginning to pound in my chest as I realised that the boat and its driver were nowhere to be seen!_

_I scrutinised the horizon. I hadn't realised that the island was so far out; you could not even see Athens in the distance. I turned to Elena and for the first time her smile was replaced by a look of fear and trepidation. "Where is he?" she asked, already knowing that I did not have the answer. "He will come back, won't he?" My breath began to hasten and my head started to spin. "I… I don't know" I faltered. "I don't know". Those words fogged my mind, circling it, enclosing it, giving me no place to hide. We were trapped and there was nothing I could do to save us. Foolishly we had left everything on the boat. We did not even have a drink of water._

_All at once, fear, distress and horror overcame me. My breath seized my throat. I fainted... Blackout._


End file.
